Lullabies in the Night
by happymikasa
Summary: People's voices sound quite beautiful when they sing, hum, or tweet. Mikasa discovered that after the defeat of the Titans. Eren's voice is the most powerful though. Especially when he takes her to bed at night.


**Okay, now this is my first ever NSFW, so if you're going to read this, PLEASE tell me in the review section what I should do better next time! PLEASE. I want to make more smut fics in the future, so I BEG YOU.**

 **Also, I don't have to put out a warning for explicit sexual content, or do I? :D**

 **Anyway, have fun reading!**

In the Survey Corps, music had been quite special.

It sure was played when they are celebrating the success of an expedition. But before humanity's win over the Titans, that was rarely the case.

It makes Mikasa happy now that there's music almost every day. In fact, she often starts humming and dancing to it together with Armin and Eren.

Eren's voice is some special music for itself, honestly. It has this special aura that earlier, only Mikasa could feel whenever she's alone with him. This special aura of home and security.

And just when she makes herself ready for sleep, she suddenly feels that very aura.

Bold, tan arms wrap around her bare stomach gently as his lips kiss the back of her neck.

Mikasa turns around to see his full lips and wonderful eyes being just an inch away from her. Not that she doesn't like his touch or his lips on her body, though. Actually, she loved it ever since they're a couple.

"What are you d-"

Eren captures her lips before she could end the question, but she honestly doesn't mind, for his kisses are so sweet and warm and just… _great_. It's almost a little sad when he breaks apart.

"Well, I'm just… loving my girlfriend," he says, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and closing the space again. And again. And Mikasa is actually tired, but she would really want this moment to last forever.

"So…," she whispers after they broke apart once again. "Could you please love me a little more tonight, Eren?"

He responds with a chuckle and a long, passionate kiss on her lips.

And when she kisses him back just as long and passionately, she thinks that sleep could also wait a little more.

He pushes her against a wall ever so gently, his tongue exploring Mikasa's mouth so heavenly that soon, she can't control herself anymore. Her hands are slipping down to his butt, grabbing it and making him groan against her lips.

Eren breaks apart and takes a small step back, and for a tiny moment she thinks that this is the end of it. That he leaves her alone because of some stupid work he has to do tomorrow morning.

But instead, he bites his lips and slowly unbottons his shirt from top to bottom. He then shrugs it off, showing all of his abs, reassuring Mikasa that her boyfriend, Eren Jaeger, is the most god damn handsome person to ever exist in this world.

Then he steps forward, scooping a hand behind her hair, another hand resting on her hip. He's even less than an inch away from her, and she thinks he would kiss her once more - _wants_ him to kiss her once more - yet his mouth goes past hers and stops behind her ear.

"You want me, don't you?" he hums with his voice that not only she, but also everyone in the Survey Corps loves so, so much that they want to hear him sing everyday.

She answers with a pleasured sigh as his lips, oh, his wonderful lips press searing kisses on her jaw and her neck. Both his hands are holding her hips, pressing them to his so she feels the bulge in his pants grow harder and harder with every kiss.

"Yes, Eren," she moans as his tongue trails down her neck again and again. "Yes. Oh God, I want you _so bad_."

She can hear him chuckle against her neck. Dear God, his voice is so wonderful. So, so fucking _wonderful_.

A hand slides under his pants almost innocently as he kisses her, making him groan against her neck as she touches him.

"Mikasa, _please_ ," he sighs as Mikasa starts caressing him, making him even harder than he was before.

" _Please, oh God-_ "

But her hand goes up again; both of her hands are now holding his face, and what she sees there is a mix between disappointment and want. The same kind of want that turns her on _so bad_.

They start kissing once again, even hotter and even more passionately than before.

Eren starts grinding against her, both of her legs now resting on his hips as she sighs his name in an unmeasurable amount of pleasure. And while one hand holds her pretty figure, the other slowly runs up her back to unclip her bra.

And though he's a passionate lover, Eren cares about her so gently. He's the most tender, honest, and passionate being Mikasa has ever met.

She shrugs her bra off and tosses it away as if it was trash, placing Eren's hand on her breast just to concentrate more on his kisses, his thrusts, his voice, his needs.

Yet all of a sudden, he breaks away, and they breathe in and out and in and out. She feels him stiff and hard between her legs and thinks about how _fucking great_ it feels to have him inside her. How great his loud, pleasured moans sound accompanied by hers.

Too bad there's still clothing between the two of them.

"Come to bed," whispers Mikasa just a second before their lips meet once again. Thank God though, because this break took way too long!

And Eren doesn't have another choice than to oblige, still kissing her lips as he lies her down tenderly.

He hovers over her for a moment, having her catch a glimpse at his perfect face as he slowly, yet tentatively pulls her panties off.

"I love you," he says with a smile before placing sweet, sweet kisses on her mouth, and on her throat, and on her chest.

He stops at her chest, looking at her naked breasts as if to decide which one tastes better in his mouth. And just when his hand goes down and massages her wet heat, he wets his lips and her nipple gets hard the moment his tongue runs over it.

And he certainly doesn't stop there, no. Eren Jaeger is never one to stop voluntarily. Instead, his thumbs and index fingers accompany him by caressing Mikasa's other nipple, making her moan his name passionately.

He breaks away after a while, though not really apruptly, for her back jerks up and she squeals his name as his fingers slide insider her tentatively. And it feels so, so fucking good.

Having him pleasuring her feels so good.

A smug little grin appears on her face before he kisses her neck and her jaw once more.

God, he's such a great lover. She doesn't even deserve him.

So it doesn't take much time before Mikasa comes, and she comes with a loud, passionate moan. Just for a moment, he keeps licking her neck passionately and humming sweet nothings in her ear with his dark, mesmerizing, absolutely _god damn wonderful_ singing voice. And just for a moment, his fingers keep pleasuring her, making him hear her beautiful voice just a few times more before he pulls away entirely.

He hovers over her once again, his gaze catching hers. His vibrant green emeralds keep shining through the dim light of the room as he pulls off his pants and underwear.

 _God damnit, Eren is so fucking perfect._

He goes inside her, biting his lips so that he can hide a loud moan. Mikasa squeals once more though, for he's hard and stiff and ready, and he feels _so, so, so, so great_. He starts rocking against her once, twice, three times over. With his every thrust he becomes more passionate, and with his every groan against her skin they both become more impatient.

He stops, just to ask her if she's ready.

Mikasa bites her lips softly and nods, and she groans against Eren's lips as his tongue explores her mouth a bit more.

They both start to move, slowly at first, but want takes them over and they become faster and faster with every thrust. Eren can't hold it anymore, and he kisses her and moans her name so wonderfully, and Mikasa moans his name so lovely, for he just _knows_ where and how to touch her.

Mikasa's hands dig inside his back like claws as she comes just a second before him. They scream pleasured moans in unision as they kiss passionately for one last time. Eren rocks against her one or two times more, and she moves her hips one or two times more before he slides outside her gently.

She sits up in front of him, both of them gazing at each other in awe for a moment. His eyes still shine brighter than the room, though he looks just a bit tired.

A breathy smile suddenly appears on his face. It's the big, bright smile she loves so much. The one she has been loving ever since they met.

But why is he smiling?

Why was he just even more loving and passionate and wonderful than he was before? Why does his voice sound even more beautiful than before?

"We're free, Mikasa."

Of course.

It's because they're free. There are no Titans anymore. No one has to cry about the death of a comrade anymore. None of them has to worry anymore if the other might not live another day.

After months, she finally realizes that this is an undeniable fact.

"We're free," she says, smiling the rare, big smile only Eren has ever seen.

He cups her chin.

"We're free," he repeats before giving her a long, sweet and tender kiss.

And Mikasa would give anything for this night to last forever. Anything to feel his lips on her naked skin forever.

She would give anything to hear his sweet, yet sinful lullabies over and over again.


End file.
